wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Moroes
Moroes is an undead rogue boss found in Karazhan. Moroes is accompanied by 4 level 70 elite undead adds; the 4 adds are randomly picked from 6 possibles ones. Background (Lore) In The Last Guardian, Moroes was described as Medivh's castellan, or personal house servant. He was an oddly thin man, ghostly in appearance, who wore horse blinders over his eyes in order to escape the wandering visions that plagued Medivh's tower. He described to Khadgar (who had traveled from Dalaran to serve as Medivh's apprentice) how he had seen a vision of him breaking one of Cook's crystal dishes and - despite trying to avoid doing so - ended up shattering it anyway; he wore the blinders until the day he died. He was killed by Medivh in the final stages of his madness, and is now buried beside his master and Cook outside of Karazhan. Moroes has apparently been resurrected by the new master of Karazhan, and is one of the first bosses encountered by adventurers. He has been revived as an undead and wields two wicked daggers when attacking. He seems to have retained much of his living personality. General Information *Level: Boss *Location: Karazhan *Type: Undead *Health: Around 378,000 Abilities * Basic Melee: 1600-2500 (16k Armor - 60% reduction). 5500 crushing. * Vanish: Vanishes, does not drop aggro. * Garrote: After reappearing from Vanish, he will immediately garrote someone, dealing 1000 damage every 3 seconds for FIVE MINUTES (100k total damage). This cannot be dispelled, however Dwarf Stoneform, Paladin bubble and Mage Ice Block do remove the effect including Blessing of Protection After he garrotes, he will immediately return to the highest aggro prior to the vanish. As of 2/6/07 all garrotes are removed when Moroes dies. * Blind: A poison that occasionally blinds the second-highest aggro, causing them to wander. Dispellable. * Gouge: Gouges the highest aggro, incapacitating them. Moroes will attack the second highest aggro. This can be countered by Tremor Totem. * Enrage: At 30% Moroes Enrages. Adds Moroes will have different adds in every instance, much like Chromaggus' breaths. Each add will be based off a class and spec. Note: This Boss must die before Opera event can be activated for progression. Strategies The pull should be executed by the main tanks, simply by running to the platform and gathering up Moroes and his adds. As many adds as possible should be crowd controlled. This can be accomplished by use of priests' shackle and hunters' freezing traps. The remaining uncontrolled adds should be tanked and killed. If you have the Holy Priest, she should be killed first. If you have either of the warriors, they should be shackled and kept shackled, as they are extremely difficult to kill. Two tanks will be on Moroes. One tank should be building aggro on both Moroes and the uncontrolled add(s). The adds need to be killed quickly, after which the raid can concentrate on Moroes. The off-tank should consistently remain second on the aggro list, because after a gouge Moroes will turn to the person with the second-highest aggro. When the offtank is blinded, the main tank should turn his back to Moroes to avoid being gouged. If this happens, Moroes is likely to run off into the healers. Crowd control is extremely important during this fight. The incapacitated adds must not run free for long, as many of them can easily one shot cloth-wearers or heal Moroes. It is recommended shackle be applied every 5 seconds or so. If an add does break loose, a tank should taunt it; however he should not attack since the crowd control will ideally be reapplied soon. Note that the Paladin adds, and possibly the Priest adds as well, can cleanse Shackle from the other adds. Also be aware that the paladins can cast blessings on the Moroes and his entourage, so be ready to dispell or purge. Priests: Be careful when using Shadowfiend on Moroes if all the mobs are being crowd controlled. When Moroes vanishes, your Shadowfiend may attempt to attack a Shackled add, possibly resulting in the premature death of a player. It is recommended that a Shadowfiend is not used, or used exactly when Moroes appears after a vanish. Hunters/Warlocks: Keep track of your pet, make sure that it doesn't attempt to attack a shackled add when Moroes vanishes. DPS Moroes steadily, and be sure to heal through the garrotes. Losing even one person on this fight can be devastating. After Moroes dies, his adds will remain and will need to be killed. Example: Moroes plus Shadowpriest, Holy Priest, Retribution Paladin & Mortal Strike Warrior Pull as mentioned above. Putting MS Warrior on shackle, Retri-Paladin gets tanked by 2nd tank. First kill the Shadowpriest because she can cast mana burn (our WL got burned for full mana), while that, keep the holy priest busy, then focus her. Then DPS on Moroes. If you have a paladin along, have him fear the Retri-Paladin, so the 2nd tank is not too busy with tanking/taking damage from him. Stun of Paladin is purge/cleansable. Useful Macros: As a priest, it can be very difficult to reshackle one add and to maintain healing on the tank at the same time. A simple macro can do the reshackle, you can push it between two heals every 5-10 seconds. You must keep Baroness Dorothea Milstipe shackled all the time. This will do the work and eases the fight a lot. Shackle Focus Macro: The macro system in WoW 2.0 introduces a new element called focus.http://www.wowwiki.com/HOWTO:_Make_a_Macro#Focus that allows a player to save a target as its "focus" and, using simple macros, cast spells on the focus without losing your current target. An example from Useful Mage Macros.http://www.wowwiki.com/Useful_macros/Mage uses Polymorph, but it can easily be extended to Shackle Undead. The macro is below: The above macro will set your current target as your focus or clear your focus if you shift click/press it, your target is dead, or your target doesn't exists. It then puts a star raid icon above the head of your focus, and casts shackle undead on it. No matter what you are doing, if you click the above macro you will attempt to shackle your focus, the good part being that it will do so without having to target it. If you need to make a new target your focus before your old one is dead, select the new target and hold shift while pressing it. Shift will clear your focus, reset it to whatever you are currently targeting, put the raid icon on its head, and cast shackle. Before the pull the priests can select their shackle target and either type "/focus" to set it ("/clearfocus" will clear it), or they can get out of shackle range and click the macro to set their focus without shackling it (out of range). If you set your focus target it will have a white glow around its unitframe when you select it. Then click the macro to automatically shackle the add no matter what you are targeting. The macro can be modified to work with all CC classes and makes CC a one button job. If you want to cancel any current spell casting and cast shackle no matter what, add: In the first line to stop any casting and immediately start to cast shackle (although this might not be what you want, i.e. you probably don't want to cancel a big heal at the last microsecond to start a shackle). Notes *The encounter can be reset by exiting the room in which you fight Moroes. *Immune to Charge. *Garrote can be "purged" using Blessing of Protection by a paladin on other players, and with Divine Shield for the paladin him/herself. Having it skilled down to 3 minutes CD it is possible to use this multiple times in one encounter. Tanks should NOT be purged, since they are mainhealtarget anyway. Mages can also purge garrote using Ice Block. *Luffa seems to work intermittently. Expect about a 50% success rate. It seems to work more consistently if you first let the Garrote bleed for one tick, then apply the Luffa. *Limited Invulnerability Potions can be used to negate the bleed, but it won't remove the Garrote effect from players. *Dwarves can use stoneform to remove the garrote effect from themselves. Quotes Engage *Hmm, unannounced visitors. Preparations must be made... Vanish *Now, where was I? Oh, yes... *You rang? Raid Member Slain *One more for dinner this evening. *Oh, I've gone and made a mess... *Time... never enough time. Loot *gsDKP.Com (12 Items - Complete) *http://www.lrguild.org/forum/viewtopic.php?id=3129 * http://nordrassor.freehostia.com/phpBB/viewtopic.php?t=636 Category:Independent Undead Category:Bosses Category:Lore Characters Category:Instance:Karazhan